Trust
by Skinner155
Summary: Cinder and Kai are on an engagement tour to Luna and while the both of them want to take their relationship to a physical level Cinder is worried about her body. But when the past comes around neither of them are in for a good night.
1. Chapter 1

*****So I think Cinder's a little OC in here just a heads up*****

Cinder was glad to be going back to Luna, even though it had only been a few months since she left. But after the revolution and becoming Queen she had learned to love the country. Its people and traditions, Luna had become a home to her. And now she was going back with Kai to make the formal announcement of her engagement to the people.

They already knew of course her and Kai had a press conference early last week in the Commonwealth but they both felt that Luna should also get the same treatment on 'their story' as well. She may not be queen any more but it still was her country and the people still looked up to her.

A smile came to her face thinking about the announcement she had been so nervous while her's and Kai's relationship wasn't a secret the engagement made it much more concrete to the people now. Yea there was a group of people who thought that the Emperor would never marry a cyborg or Lunar but her they were. He held her had the entire time her cyborg hand with the ring that had been pasted down his family for generations.

She heard the swoosh of the door open and Kai walked in. He was dressed to impress with dark navy pants and a decretive gold top. They matched as Iko had put her in a short navy blue dress with gold stitching. They were becoming one of those couples.

"You look beautiful." She smiled at him as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her longingly. She resisted the urge to run her hands through his perfectly styled hair and instead wrapped her arms around his neck. They had been engaged for nearly two months now but their time spent together was less than two days getting a chance to be alone with him was a rarity. He pulled away for a seconded before kissing her again she felt a change between them. His hands ran up her back the cloth of her dress thin she shivered at the touch and slowly he kissed down her jaw line. Her heart quickened and her fingers pressed into his shoulders as he went lower sucking at the exposed flesh of her collar bone. Her breath hitched when he bit her.

"Kai… we will be landing soon."

"We have fifteen minutes." He whispered. One of his hands slipped under his skirt tracing up her thigh. She felt a heat between her legs. Part of her wanted to continue the other stronger part fought it.

"The others could walk in at any moment." She bit her lip as his finger skimmed her inner thigh.

"I'll go lock the door." He kissed her lips pressing her to his body she could feel the tension on him his muscles.

"Ah, Kai wait…" He stopped. "I don't think I'm ready for…for that." She couldn't look at him. She shouldn't have let him go so far if she wasn't ready.

He pulled away. "Sorry I…I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No it's me I should have said something earlier. I'm sorry."

He hugged her. "Don't be, Cinder I want you to be comfortable and I also want you to want it." She looked at him his ears had gone red and he stood awkward against her. She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for understanding." He gave her a smile bring both her hands to his lips and kissing them. He moved to sit on the couch and she followed. There was a bit of awkwardness between them and Cinder blamed herself. She had hurt his pride.

Biting her lip she glanced at him. He was handsome like always, his hair had been styled back and held tight by some gel. His face was calm though his ears were still red. He had also recently picked up working out, 'for the wedding portrait,' but she could see the results already in his arms. She wondered what he did look like without his shirt. Lean and fit with unflawed pale skin. She wanted to be with him, they were going to be married in ten months. So why wasn't she ready?

As if on cue her metal leg caught the light of the door as Irina the Imperial family publicity manager walled in. She looked at her leg bulky, metal, not something a man could run his hand up without getting caught by a protruding piece and though the skirt of the dress coved it she knew there was discolored scar tissue. She also had the scar from where she had been stabbed in the heart anther flaw to her body she could add to all the others from years of working on machines.

She looks at Irina. "Once we land you two will exit arm and arm and proceed to the palace now government building balcony where you will make the 'announcement' of your engagement and Prime Leader Clay will give his 'blessing.'" Irina was beautiful. With long thick black hair and dark skin and almond shaped brown eyes. She also had a womanly body another thing Cinder lacked. Where Cinder was flat chested and small hip Irina was curvy even with her no nonsense business suit. It was odd to Cinder that someone as young as Irina would have such a high up job but in the short time she know her she could see why she was good. When Cinder had kidnapped Kai it was Irina that handled the press and then she was just an assistant. Kai had given her the promotion after the revolution.

"When will we have the interview?" Kai asked.

"Not till tomorrow afternoon after that you will travel to the outer sectors, we'll get footage of to send to earth to show the unity between the two nations and the acceptance that of the marriage. I've done some polls and you two have a 97% positive rating on Luna."

"Better than our 82% on Earth," Cinder said.

"That's what the interview will be for to sway the public. There's a lot of information about how you two relationship came about but this will be the first time they will hear it from your own mouths."

"It'll be glories! The humble beginnings of the mechanic from New Beijing and the Prince of the Eastern Commonwealth with no inkling how much their futures were intertwined. The betrayal, the drama, the passion," Iko had entered the room and with her dramatic flare spoke of Cinder's and Kai's relationship, how she saw it at least.

"Isn't that the tag line for the net drama they want to make?" Kai asked.

"Yes. But it looks so good you two have to watch it with me when they premier it."

"Your Majesty, Linh Cinder, we are about to land, the last touch before we greet the people." Torin had come in with Iko but Cinder had just noticed them. He held the box that kept the ring inside. It was kept under lock and key except when Cinder needed to wear it. Kai passed his wrist over the lock and Torin pulled out an actual key , Cinder had ever seen one before till she had to lock the ring back up after Kai proposed. Once she got married both the key and the ID reader would be hers, though she doubted she'd ever take it off. They were really turning into that couple.

Kai took out the velvet box that held the ring and slipped in on her metal finger. It looked strange and out of place but felt like it had always been there. Every time he slipped in back on her finger a chill went down her spine a reminder that they were going to get married that their life together was about to start and they had a future one that was worth the fight to get.

Their party made their way to the exit. Kai interlinking their arms, Cinder felt the weight on her shoulders release. She had Kai with her they were going to be fine her people loved Kai and soon earth will better understand her and their relationship.

The doors opened and they stepped out the docks of Luna were clear aside for the few who worked on in. Sir Kinney with Prime Leader Clay stood near the front to greet them.

"Emperor Katio and Lady Selene welcome back to Luna and congratulations on your engagement." Prime Leader Clay first bowed before shaking both of their hands. Kinney also bowed. "The people can barely contain themselves; we have been resaving gifts for you two all week."

"You should have heard the crowd when they were informed of your landing." Kinney said.

"They didn't have to give us gifts."

"You should damper on their enjoyment Lady Selene this is the first royal wedding that they actually get to have a part of."

"It's the first royal wedding that they know won't end in murder." Kai and Iko snorted at Kinney's comment.

"Shall we go they are waiting for your announcement?" They were escorted to the palace turned government building. The walk was familiar to Cinder and being inside these walls gave her a sense of peace.

As they grew closer to the balcony the same one she had announced her abduction she heard the crowd outside. Iko quickly fixed her hair and straighter Kai's buttons. Irina went over what they would say and then they were on the balcony.

Without the walls to mute the cheering the sound hit Cinder's ears in waves. She saw her and Kai's image being broadcasted live to all sectors and when they reached the railing the crowd quieted down.

There was hundreds of Lunars beneath them, men, women and children some waving flags of luna while others waved flags of the Eastern Commonwealth. There were banners that said 'Congratulations' and 'Long Live the Queen.'

"First of I would like to thank you the people of Luna for the gracious welcome. Having been a guest to this country before I am happy to see the changes brought by Lady Selene and Prime Leader Clay," He turned to Cinder and took her hand. "These changes not only affected those on Luna but on earth as well. They created an open line communications between my country and yours and I only hope that this will continue into the future." The crowd cheered and Kai paused. "It is because of the work of Lady Selene, she has proven herself reliable, strong, selfless, and caring and smart, also I have fallen completely in love with her. Her compassion in the face of intolerance, her humor in the face of adversity, and her beauty," The crowd swooned and Cinder system told her there was an increase in temperature. That wasn't in Irina's speech.

"And with eyes looking ahead to our future and the future of our two countries," Cinder said. " I would like to announce our engagement." Cinder did turn down her audio as the crowd grew louder. Like they practices Kai and Cinder turned to the camera and presented the hand with the ring. They bowed to the crowd and stepped back inside.

"Kai that was so sweet! It's no surprise you have a fan base on Luna just as strong as you do on earth." Iko stated.

"It's easy to say things when you know them to be true." He smiled which turned into a laugh when he looked at Cinder's face. He was trying to embarrass her on purpose. Taking her hand he kissed her swiftly on the lips. "How lucky I am that the women I fell in love with has all the qualities I need for an Empress." She heard Iko's awing and Kinney snort.

****Cinder found herself in her old room thought nothing had changed since she left. Although she still felt it was too big. When she had lived in it she filled it with a work bench and little projects to fix. Thing to fill up the space and clear her mind, now it was just a large bedroom again.

She sat at the vanity brushing her hair. It had become part of her daily routine and one she didn't think ever would. But spending some many years in the spotlight had given her some pride in her appearance. Before she never though she was worth the time. Kai says she was beautiful he told her all the time. She looked in the mirror. Tan skin, brown hair, button nose. She had lost most of the child roundness of her teenage years and her eyes weren't as wide. Her body was another story.

Cinder fisted her hands and slammed down the brush. Why couldn't she get over this? She had always been a cyborg and she had never had real breast or a butt or thick smooth thighs. So why was the idea of having sex so nerve raking? She had never worried about it before probably because before she never thought it was an option. She sighed before falling to the bed. It was true she had never believed she would find someone who would want her in that way. Kai did want her she wasn't blind to how he looked at her and she wanted him she wanted to be with him but she couldn't change herself.

The idea struck her it hadn't been the first time she thought of it. She never figured Kai would go for such a thing but there was a lot more desperation in him earlier than ever before maybe she could convince him. She would go crazy just fix some of her problem areas, maybe give herself better proportions.

Sitting up she looked at herself her metal hand replaced with a normal smooth one her leg now long and lean, she undid her top and looked at were the scar was but instead saw just smooth skin and perky breast, a flat stomach and wide hips. It was easy she could maintain it.

Throwing her shirt back on her went to the door a crack it open. Kinney stood at the end of the hallway, no longer her personal guard, instead was guarding the entrance to the whole guest quarters. He and Iko were laughing about something and both were distracted. She quickly made way down the hall passing other rooms as she went. She came up to Kai's room but stopped when she saw Torin exit. They may be engaged but he wouldn't improve of a late night unsupervised meeting. She thought quickly and hid behind one of the decretive plants.

When he passed she knocked on the door. Her heart was pounding against her chest; she heard him coming to the door and smoothed down her hair.

"Cinder?" He was suspired to see her.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Uh sure, is something wrong?" He asked stepping aside. She bit her lip, she wasn't sure how to bring up her idea.

"Yea everything's fine I just wanted to see you." She gave him a soft smile which he returned.

"We saw each other at dinner an hour ago."

"I know. I…" She had lost her nerve she couldn't do this. She looked him up and down. He was still in his outfit from early though he had taken off his shoes and his styled hair now fell in front of his face. She reached out and ran her hand through it stopping at the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist at the gesture.

"Seriously what's wrong?" She bit her lip; her system was going crazy telling everything that was going and ways to calm herself. She took the advice on taking a deep breath. She wanted Kai, she loved him she wanted to be with him. Placing both hand on his neck she kissed him. Slowly, shy, then she took more control, her eagerness over came her, running her hand through his hair and pressing herself against him. His hands slid up her back and his fingers dug into her shoulder. A heat grew between her legs; his clothes were in the way. Bring her hands down to the front of his shirt she started unbuttoning him.

"We should stop," he pulled back. Disheveled and part of his hair standing straight up, ears blazing red.

"We don't have to." Her voice came out much more confident. He gave her an odd look.

"Earlier you said you weren't ready."

"Well I wasn't then."

"It's been five hours. Iko didn't talk you into this did she?"

"No," she went to sit on the bed but he didn't follow. "I want to have sex with you I have for a while but I'm nervous. I'm not what most would call a trophy wife. The idea of being…of you seeing me…" She could say it. She would use glamour and it would look just fine.

"You're worried I'm not going to find you attractive?" It had come out as a laugh.

"Oh come on Kai, look at me, first I have to deal with these," she kick out her metal leg and hand. "I know they don't bother you but they aren't really mood setters ether. Also I have the scar from the revolution, I mean I'm glad to be alive but couldn't they have tried to reduce the appearance. I'm flat as a board I'm to muscular, I have no butt. You've never seen me naked so when you look at me the way you do sometimes you just have an idea inside your head and I can't compete with that. But I can make myself more desirable, you know. Because I am ready to be with you, I really do want too." She fell back onto the bed and Kai sat next to her.

"You want to use glamour?" She looked at him and nodded. "No."

"No? But Kai this is for the better I mean why just be plain old broken me when I could become the best version."

"I don't want a perfect version on you I want you the way you. You are beautiful and sexy and yes I do have an idea about you in my head but the real thing blows it out of the water." He had lied next to her. "Your muscles are impressive and I've seen you in the dresses Iko makes you wear, you have everything I want." He turned her over to face him. "And I don't want to have sex with a glamour image of you, I love you, the fact you rarely have to wear a bra is my bonus. Besides you're not the only person to get nervous about their first time." He kissed her softly, she was a little flustered.

"I love you too. And you're right it's both of ours first time." They could turn off all the lights he wouldn't see her in the dark.

"Yea," It was a simple word of agreement but still the orange light blinked in her eye. It started her, not that Kai's never lied to her but normally it was a little lie white lie, things she could just ignore.

"This isn't your first time?" She watched as he tried to come up with an answer.

"No." He didn't look at her when he said it. She sat up, pulling herself out of his arms.

"You've had sex before?" She felt like she had been slapped in the face. She hadn't even considered the idea that Kai had been with another women that way before.

"It was a long time ago; I didn't even know you then. I was sixteen, hormonal and dumb. Besides my first time doesn't matter because I have you now. You're going to be my wife and the mother of my kids and the greatest love I'll know." He kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought it was going to be a special night for both of us." He kissed up her neck to her ear.

"It will be." She let out a startled laugh when she felt his hands running up her side through her shirt.

"I'm being silly; you are 'Prince Kai' loved by all the women in the Eastern Commonwealth. I mean it's not still like you see this women in your day to day life." She didn't need the lie detector to see the break in his face or the stiffness that came over her arms.

"Kai you don't actually see this women regularly do you?"

"Well she works for the palace."

"What? Is it one of the maids? Gardeners? Council women?"

"No."

"Who is it?"

"I don't think I should say."

"You don't want to tell me now. You get to see your first love on a regular basis and I just have to accept that someone I live with and works for me has sleep with my husband."

"I never said she was my first love."

"That's makes it so much better. Who is it?"

He paused for a second. "Irina."

"Irina!" She jumped off the bed and out of his reach. "You mean Irina who has been with us on our 'engagement' tour. Who has written our speeches and coached us on interviews?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"I can see why, you said you were sixteen, how is that legal she's like eight years older than you."

"She's six years older than me," Cinder just glared at him. "It's not like we broadcasted it to the entire Commonwealth it was a onetime thing we've never even brought it up since it happened."

Cinder huffed. "Well I can see why she got her promotion now."

Kai stood up, his jaw was clenched, "She got the promotion because she deserved it and the fact that you would think so lowly of the both of us is insulating."

"Having the women you had a one night stand with be the one who writes 'The first time I met Emperor Kaito he was charming, and impressed I was such a skilled mechanic at my age, he was very flattering too and a bit of a dork and if it wasn't for how much he loved his country and his people we would have never met,' for me to say is insulting." Cinder turned to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room, I don't want to look at you right now." She slammed the door shut and stormed off but only made it about ten paces before falling against the wall. She felt a headache coming on, she had never been so angry she wanted to cry but she couldn't believe Kai. How could he not see how this hurt her? She had just gone over her insecurities, living up to Kai's fantasy was hard enough but knowing now that part of that fantasy may have Irina in it. Irina was beautiful but she never worried her because she had Kai but Irina had him to, she had a part of him at least.

 ******So this was going to be what i uploaded for V-day last week but as u can see its late. Just a lot of stuff going on this past week. Also if you read my other story 'second comes marriage' i do plan to update that next week. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't gotten much sleep and Iko was ripping into her about it. Sitting in a chair with two tea bags on her eyes she heard Iko going and going about the benefits of proper sleep and how to keep her skin young. What was so good about her skin? Irina's was a perfect shade of walnut brown.

"Lady Selene this is Carson Welden he will be given the interview today." Speak of the devil, Cinder pulled off the tea bags to see Irina she tried glaring at her best she could but it must have come off as a grimace due to the tea running down her face.

"It is a great pleasure to be the one given the interview to former Queen of Luna and future Empress of the Commonwealth, and I have to say I have followed yours and Emperor Katio's story from the beginning, I might be a bit of a romantic but the fact that you two were able to overcome so many obstacles in your relationship speaks volumes of your love." Cinder shook the man's hand.

"Oh yes we do love each other, enough for him to ask me to marry him, me a cyborg to become his Empress," Irina was on her portsreen and talking to a camera man she hadn't even heard what Cinder said.

"What is wrong with you?" Iko asked when Carmon walked away.

"Nothing," Iko started her makeup and just as she finished Kai and Torin walked in. She had avoided him at breakfast by choosing to eat in her room. But when she saw him a spike of anger struck her.

"Okay let's get the couple in place this need to make into the six o'clock news." Cinder took a seat on the coach and Kai next to her thought there their bodies weren't touching. "Move a little closer, you too are in love." Cinder stayed put and Kai moved over. They didn't interlock arms or hold hands instead they played a game of touching as little as possible.

"Thank you both for being here, and might I say what an honor it is that you chose to have this interview here on Luna."

"No the honor is all ours, this is a marriage of two people from two countries we should involve them both." Kai said.

"Okay so everyone wants to know how you met?"

"Oh it was in New Beijing market, she was a mechanic." His answered brashly, the interview stared waiting for him to continue but he didn't.

"Ah and what Lady Selene was your first impression of Emperor Kai when he came to your both?"

"Annoyed at first, he had slammed down his andiron on my table and caused me to hit my head against it. But of course when I realized it was Prince Kaito he was forgiving because he's the prince can do as he wants without worry of how it may hurt others." The interview shifted in his seat uncomfortable.

"She never told me she was a cybog though despite having known each other for nearly a month."

"At the time our relationship was just that of born royalty and mechanic, I had no intentions of taking any further. Of course I tell the person I 'love' something about myself and not wait until after we're engaged. He once refereed to me as painful to look at."

"You're taking that one out of context." Kai turned on her

"Context? What context is there when you say 'painful to look at?' Though I see now who I was being compared too," she glared at him. She heard Kinney make a comment of how this marriage might end in murder and Iko hitting him.

"Sure misinterpret my words from when I was shocked and confused and apply them to this situation; I can do the same thing."

"She ran away with a wanted criminal and spent almost half a year with him on a spaceship most of that time alone."

"I had no choice, I was about to be sent off to Luna and killed."

"See when you remove the context it changes the story."

"You can your stupid context and shove it up your ass." She stood up and was glaring down at him he however held a smug expression.

"Uh Emperor Katio, Lady Selene, do you two want to take a break—"

"Oh shut up." Cinder didn't mean to snap at her not so blatantly at least but she couldn't stand it was Irina who had spooked up first. Iko or Torin she would have agreed and walked away but it angered her that Irina who caused this was also witnessing this. Stars Cinder was humiliated twelve people were seeing them act like children.

"You can't talk to her like that." Kai said standing up.

"Going to her defiance I see."

"I'm stopping you from being an ass."

"You're right maybe you should do the interview yourself. 18% of your population hate me already, don't want to and any more but think I might have already." She turned to leave, the awkwardness of the room cut her and the stare of everyone sent a fresh form of embarrassment through her.

Being out of the room give little release to the anger and shame she felt. This wasn't how anything was supposed to go. This was her and Kai's engagement tour. They were going to be showing both their countries their love for each other and create excitement for the wedding. They could barley speak to each other now.

She heard Iko following behind her and not wanting to have to explain herself to her friend she took off to find a place to hide.

It was well into the evening and the interview her and Kai did was supposed to air any minute though Cinder was curious to see what they would do. She doubted anyone let that footage of her and Kai being children to each other would make it out of that room. She pulled out her port screen to see what the excuses were going to be for why there was no interview.

The segment opened with the announcement Kai had made yesterday to the crowd. This surprised Cinder; they weren't really going to show the disaster of an interview. Instead there was a voice over she recognized as Kai. 'Me and Cinder met in New Beijing. She was a mechanic the best in the city I was suspired it was a pretty, young women.' Then her voice came over. 'I was shocked that the prince of the Commonwealth had shown up to my booth, a bit stars struck really.' She recognized that the audio had come from another interview she had just after the revolution.' Footage from the peace ball from when she had warned Kai came up. 'She took great risk into coming that night to warn me at the time she was unaware of her own identity but she was Lunar and she would have be known as so by the Lunar diplomats who were invited guest. Yet she still came to warn me of the plan, not just because of me but because of the Eastern Commonwealth she didn't want the freedoms we had all known to be taken away from us. It something I don't think Lady Selene gets credit for enough New Beijing was her home she saved rescued them just as much as Luna.' Kai must have stayed and done the interview as she couldn't find anywhere else he said such words. 'I had turned Emperor Kaito down twice into going to the ball, mainly because I was a cyborg and having spent all my life I was considered less than human I didn't want to humiliate him in such a way. He didn't know I was cyborg but I had no choice once I found out, he had to be worn so yes I went to the ball and I've slowly learned to accept what I am. Lunar, Cyborg neither I can change about me not that I would want to anyway.' Part of that was a lie; she had wanted to change so she could be with Kai last night.

She heard the door creek open. Started she jumped off the couch the private study. It was Irina. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun and she looked tired. "Lady Selene." She bowed politely.

"Irina." There was a silence between them.

"Have I done something to upset you? You seem brash with me today." Cinder turned away from her. Her irritation from earlier gone now replaced with shame.

"No it's nothing you did. It's all me."

"It seems to involve me."

"Well it does. But it's not like I can change what happened."

"What do you mean? She had come to stand next to her on the other side of the couch. Cinder didn't want to talk about it not with her but she couldn't fight either.

"Kai told me about yours and his past." Irina's eyes went wide and her looked away from Cinder.

"Oh, I see." Cinder fell back into her seat. "I guess it explains the interview today."

"Yes, we were still milling over the fight from the night before."

"Lady Selene you have nothing to worry about with me. That was a mistake and one I regret."

"You regret it? Why?" Why did she ask that? Irina seemed just as shocked by the question

"Well Emperor Kaito was just sixteen at the time and under pressure from both his father and council. What happened between us was a moment of frustration on his part and weakness on mine."

"What kind of pressure?

"Ah well after Emperor Kaito's sixteenth birthday his father wanted him to find a bride?"

"What? Why? Kai never told me this."

"Well it really wasn't publicly known sixteen is young to get married. Emperor Rakin was suspicious that the impostor queen of Luna would try something in the next few years he feared her sights would go to Emperor Kaito once he was gone. If he was married and had an heir before then she would be able to get to him."

"Well he was right, thought I doubt a marriage would have stopped her. How did this involve you?"

"Well I had been hired as an interne just the year before. I was new to the job and I could tell that Emperor Kaito didn't want to get married. I over stepped my boundaries and offered comfort that went too far. First the legal issue, his father was my boss, and he was the prince. For the first six months I was worried someone in the palace would find out and I would be fired, I've been terrified that someone with the media would get wind of it even now and the shame of it would kill me but probably the worst is I don't know if I got my promotion because of my skill as a public manager or not. Emporer Kaito is the one who gave me this promotion even though there were others with more experience above me. There has always been a part of me who saw it as a bribe." Cinder had never seen Irina so venerable, and what she said was the truth.

"You got your job because you good at it, you have a better understanding of the current world and the different views. That's why Kai gave you the promotion." Irina gave her a smile. "By the way where did you get all the footage and audio for the interview you had air."

"Back logs from the Lunar broadcast system. I need something for tonight well have a real interview later. May I ask you a question?" Cinder nodded. "What made you angry at Emperor Kaito? I could see you not liking me but most of you anger was directed at him today."

"That because he doesn't realize how much it hurts me."

"Hurt you. It happened years ago neither one of us have brought it up since it happened."

"I know that's not it."

"Then is it because I still work for him? Nothing will ever happen."

"No Kai would never do that to me."

"Then what? What did he do?"

"Irina you are beautiful. One of the most perfectly beautiful women I have ever known and Kai he's been with you." Her eyes fell onto her own body. "How am I going to compete with that, he won't let me use glamour to change myself. So I'm stuck with this body while he's already had a prime cut before."

"You think when he's with you he'll compare you to me?"

"Well yea. At first I was just worried I didn't look good, now I have someone to compare myself too."

"Lady Selene you are not the first women to be self conscious about her body and you won't be the last. You underestimate your relationship with him. He loves you. He also wants to have sex with you and not just to have sex but to create a bond. When you have sex there's venerability and a trust in play. Emperor Kaito can't change his appearance when he's with you and for you to change yours would break both. He won't think of women he's been with because you're the one he want to be with. I think you need to have more faith in him." Her words sunk in. This was just as big of a moment for Kai as it was for her and hadn't realized that. Not being herself took away from his experience. He had always been patient and understanding and she throw that back at him with anger and annoyance.

"You speak from understanding?" Irina looked down, pondering then back up.

"You thing I'm perfectly beautiful. Well while I do take pride in my looks I'm not perfect." She grabbed her skin from her shoulder and pulled off her skin graph. Cinder was shocked what was once smooth brown skin was now metal from shoulder to finger tips. "I and my fiancé were out on a sail boat. It didn't end well, either go down with the ship or lose my arm. I was ashamed of myself, thinking I was less then now that I had this, did everything to hide it, even from my fiancé. I didn't think he would want me anymore that I was to broken to be loved. I was wrong, it took some time but I learned to have faith in him again. Because it was me who had the problem not him."

"I had no idea."

"It's not something I bring up. I wish I had the confidence you have to walk around without this but still despite the social views on cyborgs I can't because I'm still scared what the public would say."

"They can be harsh."

"But Emperor Kaito won't be."

***Kai walked into his room and kicked off his before turning on the lights. He noticed the lump on his bed and the bed spread was pulled tight all around. He walked up to it and saw Cinder head peaking out.

"Is this where you've been hiding all along?"

"No, I know you would have to come here at some point." She looked up at him, her brown eyes large and her nose wrinkled.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm her to apologize. I'm sorry for how I acted late night and today." She pulled the blanket tighter around herself, and shoved her head into the pillow.

"Iko and I were worried when we couldn't find you after a couple hours. And you ignored our comms." He had taken a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I sent her a comm. awhile ago. I was still angry and embarrassed, stars I acted like a child and in front of so many people."

"Well if it makes you feel better I was just as much as a child. I knew you were upset and added more fuel to that fire." He leaded forward and kissed her head. "I'm sorry too." She turned back over, their faces inches apart. Stars she was beautiful. He brushed his lips against hers and waited one…two…she kissed back. Her hands came out of the cocoon she made for herself and rested on her shoulders before coming up over his neck and resting there. The cool metal felt good against his hot skin and he wished he had taken a shower first. He pushed for more control and she fought back. His position became uncomfortable and he moved to her other side. He brought his hand up around her the blanket still in between them but he would worry about that later he didn't want to stop kissing her.

He finally won their battle when he bit at her lip and she gave a gasp. He pushed his tongue into her open mouth but she recovered quickly and pressed hers against his. She teased him, the smell of her shampoo and parchment spinning in his head. The heat in his body rose and his groin grew impatient. His clothes were far too constrictive and the blanket was becoming an annoyance. But was she ready, she said she was last night but that hadn't gone well.

He pulled away, her eyes fluttered open and the urge to kiss her again was strong. "Cinder? I want to but only if you do and only if you're comfortable enough to without glamour." She looked at him she was debating something.

"I am ready more so then I was last night. I want to be with you to accept all of you and pleasure you," her face couldn't go red but her eyes looked away and she bit her lip the signs she was embarrassed. "But if I use glamour I was taking that away from you. The fight over Irina was just the excuse I used to get out of something that I wasn't really ready for." He pulled her closer, to feel her, hold her but stars the blanket was annoying.

"I'm sorry I got so upset, I should have understood better." He said, she gave him a half smile.

"It was Irina who made me understand that it's not just about me and my feelings but yours too." The name shocked him.

"You spook with Irina?" Stars he hoped they didn't talk about that night.

"Yea she found me in the library, and we talk about the two of you and us. You never told me that your dad wanted you to get married so young."

"Ah I haven't. Well I guess I forget about it sometimes." He pondered, "I had found a girl my father would have approved of."

"You did, who?"

"It's not someone I see every day and she didn't even know." Cinder gave a pout, since being engaged she had done that often to get her way. He kissed her pouted lips, which turned into a smile. "She was the youngest daughter of a council member a year older than me. She had a receptacle education and was known for her charity work she did with her mother. Well mannered and familiar with politics. She would have made a good Empress, but the fact I can't remember her name means how much of impact she had on me was. The night me and Irina…I was going to tell my dad about this girl that night and if he approved I would have been married before my seventeenth birthday."

"But?"

"After Irina I couldn't go through with it. This might be a girl thing to say and don't tell Thorne but to me sex without love isn't worth it. I didn't want to marry this woman when the only reason was so someone else wouldn't become empress. I guess my speech back then was enough to convince my father, he let it go." Cinder had nudged her head into his neck and he listened to her breathing. "I started looking for Princess Selene right after that." She looked up at him. "I was determined to fine her, that she would be the answer to all my problems."

"Maybe the cause of some others too," he laughed and kissed her. She moved up on top of him and kissed him back. The blanket now wrapped around him had fallen off of her with the new position. He brought his hand out and found her waist. She pushed more into the kiss and he griped tight to her waist with one arm while the other ran up her back. His hand felt nothing but smooth skin, she wasn't wearing anything. The throbbing in his groin intensified.

She pulled away, "I said I was ready and I am. I want you to see all of me." She sat up the room was well let and her could see every curve, every scar, every blemish. Everything she thought was so imperfect about her body was on full display. He was going to show her how much he loved this body of hers. He sat up and kissed her lips moving down her jaw line to her neck. Her breathing staggered and she griped tight to his shoulders. He moved to her collar bone while he hands ran up her sides. She gave a breathy laugh; he had learned early in their relationship that she was ticklish there. One hand cupped her breast while the other found the small of her back to keep her steady. Her nipple was already hard and he pinched it between his two fingers while massaging the breast in his hands. She released a low moan her back arching into his touch. He traced over the scar with his tongue then kissed it lightly felling her quickening heartbeat under his lips the he moved lower over her breast and took her other nipple into his mouth grazing it with his teeth and the bite down on in. She gave a started yelp and pulled at his hair in retaliation. With his head tilled up pulled her into a kiss. It was frantic and needy they wanted more of each other needed it. He led her to her side then her back, now he hovered over her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued with their hot opened mouth kisses. Her hands ran down to his back stopping at the hum of his shirt. Stars why was he still wearing clothes, sitting up quickly he undid his shirt while Cinder help by undoing his belt. With his shirt and pants off he sat over her. He watch as her eyes run over him from top to bottom, her gaze was piercing despite the relaxed expression of her face. With one finger she traced down his body over his collar bone past his pecks and down his stomach her touch was hot iron on his skin leaving a sting of heat as she went. She stopped just above his erection. She was biting her lip unsure of what to do next. He took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her finger tips to her palm down her wrist over her arm up her shoulder and found her lips once again.

"In the novels Iko gave to me men like when women…use their hand."

"We only have to do what you're comfortable with."

"Okay"

He went back to kissing down her body biting and sucking at her skin as he went. He hadn't realized how much better skin to skin felt or the way her hands running through his hair. He continued down his path over her stomach down her one leg. He kissed over her thigh and back up to her inner thigh before biting her. The sounds that spilled from her lips were cries of encouragement. He shifted to her other leg and kissed where metal met skin. The change sent a shook through her body. Her sent was strong and her core was ready.

"May I?" She was confused at what he was asking then it struck her.

"I haven't…didn't shave…down there."

"That's okay." She was unconvinced. "Just my fingers then?" He kissed her inner thigh and added, "Please."

"Okay." He smiled and bit at her thigh bring his hand up. He ran his thumb up her folds she gave a small yelp and covered her mouth with her hand. He preferred her noise and decided in that moment he was going to get her to yell again. He pushed his thumb just slightly into her and she pressed herself back into the bed. He toyed with her run over her folds in a circular motion not going any deeper the he already was. She made muffle little sounds but not what he wanted. He moved his thumb up and pressed into her swollen clitoris. Her whole body jolted at the sensation and she gave a well deserved cry.

"Kai please…" Her words excited him, he needed to hurry, didn't want their first time to end in foreplay. He kissed back up her inner thigh. "Kai…"

He pulled himself up and looked down at her. Her brown scared skin, swallow breast, muscular stomach, he had kissed all of it his hand have held it. She is beautiful. "Are you sure?" She brought her hands up to his neck and pulled hhim down to her.

"I want you." She kissed him lightly on the lips. She grabbed a condom from out under a pillow and handing it to him. "I'm ready." He kissed her back. Sliding the condom on and took position.

"It might hurt a little." She nodded and bit her lip as he pushed in slowly. It was an intense pressure the way she folded in on him, taking more of him. She gripped tighter to his shoulders.

"I'm okay. Please go." He moved out and back in his pace slow given her body time to adjust to his length. He could feel the buildup in him. "Kai…faster…please." He obliged and went faster she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his head down to start kissing him. She kissed down his neck and up his jaw line before biting on his ear. He groaned and quickened his pace. She continued to bite and suck on his ear and he thrust harder, she cried out his name, begging for more the pressure was at it breaking point with one more thrust he felt the release and the overwhelming pleasure.

He fell on top of her, catching his breath coming down from the high. Cinder ran her hand through his hair; he grabbed it and kissed her wrist then her palm ending at her finger tips. He sat up and captured her lips. "You're so beautiful"

She smiled, "I love you."

 ***** So what do you think, I'm not crazy about the idea of Kai being with another women prior to Cinder but it was something that came into my head one day.****


End file.
